Episode 1667 (9th June 1992)
Plot Archie offers to take Peter for a picnic, but Lynn refuses. Chris is still being nasty to Alex. Sarah is teased by Joe and Jack about her baking skills. Caroline arrives in the village. The first thing she asks Elizabeth is how is Archie treating Alice. Sarah refuses to help with the sheep dipping until she has baked the perfect cake. Frank needs another partner for the tennis match and asks Kim, but she is too busy practicing for the Hotten Show. He decides to rope in Nick instead. Mark tries to pretend to Melanie that he feels ill, but she sees through him and makes him sit his English exam. Nick tries to make excuses not to play tennis, but fails. Joe watches Kim as she practises for the Hotten Show. Neil Kincaid, the master of the Foxhounds arrives to watch. He wants to check out Kim's stables and she wants to impress him. Lynn and Archie row again. He is trying to be helpful, but she just wants their relationship to be that of a landlord and lodger. The Woolpack tug of war team is still a shambles. Seth offers to be a spy for them. Sarah has another disaster with a cake. Alan is not sure whether he can take part in the tug of war now as he is going to be judging the glamorous granny competition. The team doesn't seem to be able to fix a time to practice. Lynn won't let Alice play with any of Peter's toys. She tells Archie to stop "leeching" off Nick. Caroline is surprised to see Alice looking so well. Archie feels proud when she praises him. Nick played tennis well and Frank is pleased with him. Michael is still barred from the Woolpack, but Archie agrees to smuggle him out a drink. Alan comes outside and tells Michael that the ban is lifted. Michael is grateful until he finds out that it was Eric who persuaded Alan to change his mind. Michael storms off. Kathy and Alex have been out to the pictures together. Chris is not happy to come home to an empty house. He is even more put out when Caroline arrives for a visit. Cast Regular cast *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *Whiteley's Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and extension *Main Street *Home Farm - Yard, kitchen, fields and outdoor dining area *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Brian Deacon as Neil Kincaid. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes